Death in the Undercity
Death in the Undercity, to publikacja zawierająca przygodę do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40037). Podręcznik wydano w 1990 roku i jego autorem jest Michael Nystul. Przygody (Adventures) SWRPG wewnątrz: *Death in the Undercity Zawartość *Introduction **In This Adventure... **Preparing to Play **Difficulty Numbers and Game Balance **Adventure Materials **Adventure Background **Adventure Synopsis **The Main NPCs ***Kalbrac ***Kelmut Wolg ***Moren Chonk ***Walif Merv *Episode One - Arrival **Summary **Start the Adventure **Out of Control **Taking Control **Bringing Her In **Splashdown **The Escape Pod **Rescue **Welcoming Committee **Traffic Control **Debriefing **The Management **Breaking Bread **An Uneasy Alliance **The Traitor **Good Night *Episode Two - A Night on the Town **Summary **Into the Night **The Road to Ruin **The Long Drink **The Barkeep **The Patronage **What the Quarren Know **Games of Chance **Free for All **Just Following Orders... **The Docks **The Chase **Q & A *Episode Three - Going Under **Summary **All Aboard **Strange Behavior **Diagnosis **Treatment **Needle in a Haystack **Booby Trap **Oops... **Oops Cubed **Bad to Worse **Out of the Frying Pan... *Episode Four - The Accused **Summary **Imprisoned **Interrogation **Visiting Hours **Framed **After Him! **Lost Cause **A Friend in Need *Episode Five - Meltdown **Summary **Brother Against Brother **The Docks **Unmasked **Hot Pursuit **Ambush **Search and Destroy **Mine Key **Endgame **Come Out With Your Hands Up! **The Imperials' Plan **The Mining Laser **Running the Final Battle **Epilogue *The Quarren **The History of the Quarren **The Long War **The Time of Separation **The Great Power Struggle **The Quarren Today **The City of Morjanssik *Gamemaster Notes - Morjanssik City **Geography **Weather **Population **Government **Economy **Crime **Morjanssik Non-Player Characters **Typical Quarren **Creatures of Morjanssik **New Player Character Templates ***The Quarren ***The Mon Calamari ***Aquatic Beings *Adventure Script Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Difficulty Number Scale *Calamari *Accident Reports *The Quarren *Morjanssik *Gamemaster Map: The Long Drink *Modified Swoop - dane pojazdu *Modified Skimmer - dane pojazdu *Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *Gamemaster Diagram: Kulv-Bockar Transport Bathysphere/Personnel *Escaping *Gamemaster Prop: Morjanssik Mine: Staging Area *The Quiet Branch *Gamemaster Map: Morjanssik Mine: Level 42 *Q-4 Borer Droid - dane droida *Borer Droids *Gamemaster Diagram: Mining Laser *The Mining Laser Platform - dane pojazdu (Quarren Mining Laser Platform) *Kalbrac - dane postaci *Moren Chonk - dane postaci *Walif Merv - dane postaci *Kelmut Wolg - dane postaci *Captain Geret - dane postaci *Agent Flodon - dane postaci *Lieutenant Huv - dane postaci *Agent Limeren - dane postaci *Gamemaster Diagram: Morjanssik Main City Dome *Gamemaster Map: Morjanssik Admministrative Level (Top View) *Typical Quarren - dane *Security Officer - dane *Thug - dane *Gangster - dane *Urchin - dane *Flailer - dane zwierzęcia *Lampfish - dane zwierzęcia *Choarn - dane zwierzęcia *Mon Calamari Pilot - dane *Mon Calamari Mediator - dane *Quarren Deep Hunter - dane *Mon Calamari Technician - dane *Quarren Street Hustler - dane *Quarren Miner - dane Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne *Read Aloud Credits *design: Michael Nystul *quarren profile: Paul Murphy, Michael Stern *editing: Paul Murphy *graphics: Stephen Crane, Richard Hawran, Cathleen Hunter *cover art: Lucasfilm, Ltd. *interior art: Allen Nunis *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *assistant publisher: Denise D. Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *editorial director: Bill Slavicsek *associate editors: Greg Gorden, Paul Murphy *editor: Greg Farshtey *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Cathleen Hunter *production manager: Steve Porpora *sales manager: Fitzroy Bonterre *sales assistant: Maria Kammeier, Tony DeCosmo *special projects manager: Ronald Seiden *treasurer: Janet Riccio Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)